devaud_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aluma Irika
Aluma Irika is an American recording artist who was born in Vermont on July 2, 1970 (44 years old). She is most known for her low-budget albums, created throughout a small amount of time. She has released 21 studio albums, throughout a course of 28 years. Early Life Aluma Lena Irika was born on July 2, 1970, to Marc Antony Irika and Marie Ann Smith. She is the oldest of two children, the younger being her brother, Glenn. At the age of 18, Irika released her first studio album through a record label that her father established with her initials. The album peaked at #17 on the DT 202. The album, Flower Dress, Irika explains: "is an exploration of whimsical songs with beautiful lyrics...". Although her self-titled, second studio album was commercially more successful that her first album, it is often confused as Irika's official debut studio album. Life 2014 - present: The All-Original Aluma Irika, Rehearsed, LeAnn Giambi, & Upcoming 22nd studio album In late 2013, Irika announced that she planned on releasing her 20th studio album soon after a long hiatus. The album turned out to be The All-Original Aluma Irika. The album debuted at #1 and is Irika's first and only #1 album in the US. The album was, for the most part, a critical and commercial success. It also contained Irika's seventh #1 single, "Freaky". In November 2014, Irika announced interest in making another album. The album became Rehearsed ''and it was released on January 5, 2015. The album debuted at #2, although the exceptional high debut was expected, the album fell short of expectations, commercial wise. Throughout this time and the end of the TAOAL era, Irika had multiple negative altercations with fellow singer and collaborator, LeAnn Giambi. On January 25, 2015, three weeks after the release of ''Rehearsed, Irika announced that she had further plans to start work on a 22nd studio album. Although some critics criticized her decision to release another album, Irika further stated: "...I know critics are gonna hate on me for starting another album, but I'm ready. I was absent from the music scene for 6 years. That's a long time. I missed a lot, but I don't regret it. It was part of my life, but I wll never get that time back. The break was nice, but I'm back. I've consulted a lot of very talented musicians lately for help on the next album. I know I usually do things 'solo', but it's nice to change things up a bit and get some help. It'll be out soon; No one's gonna bring me down!" - Aluma Irika regarding her 22nd studio album. Her official agent confirmed on February 7, 2015, that the title of her 22nd studio album is to be: Kill the Bitch!. Irika further stated that the album is like "the sequel" to Rehearsed. Controversies & Criticism Irika has been the subject of criticism various times throughout her career, mostly during the release of her 4th, 19th, & 21st studio albums, Zero Percent Chance, 3 Eyes, & Rehearsed, ''respectively. ''Zero Percent Chance was Irika's highest charting album at the time, debuting and peaking at #2 in the US. Although not known to the public until late 2012, the artwork for Irika's album includes a hand 'shushing' Irika's mouth. Irika's long-time friend and previous collaborator, Robert Eukany, posted a picture on Twitter that the hand that 'shushes' Irika's mouth on the album, is that of Adolf Hitler's, taken from a picture of him from one of her college textbooks. Although Irika didn't believe it was a 'bad thing', the public became outraged when Eukany revealed that the album was supposed to include a track titled, "Jewish", before Eukany thought the song was "disturbing" and "somewhat anti-semitic". 3 Eyes, which was released 3 months after her previous studio album, Dance Mode is Activated. DMIA received rave reviews, although Irika was having troubles with her boyfriend at the time, Patrick McNee. McNee posted a video on YouTube of Irika stripping her clothes at a Las Vegas nightclub, and calling her fans, 'f**kers'. There was a huge public response to this, and Irika never made a formal statement that reflected on her actions. During this time, Irika urged her producers and her own record label, to finish 3 Eyes as quickly as possible, so it could be released, something Irika says she regretted doing. Throughout 3 Eyes, the album contains visible glitches during the songs, and two of the songs, "Stupid" & "How to Win" are cut off before the final verse. The album was a critical and commercial failure, selling less than 200 copies throughout its first week. Many of the customers demanded a refund, although they never received one. After this period, Irika officially went on hiatus for 6 years. During those 6 years, she released one single, "A Boom (A One, Two, Three, Four)", which was intended for a release on Irika's debut soundtrack album to a movie she was producing, but Irika halted the production indefinitely, and canceling the movie and soundtrack altogether. In early 2014, Irika began work on her 21st studio album, The All-Original Aluma Irika, and enlisted help from the producers from her label, where she met LeAnn Giambi and Devaud Antiguai. During this time, Giambi invited Irika over to her house to continue work on both of their upcoming albums, with Giambi's album, being her second studio album, Sugar Coated. This is where Giambi and Irika began bickering, often leading to verbal disputes which called the police over three times. In late 2014, Irika solely wrote a track, titled "Metallic Skin", which is widely believed to be a diss-track towards Giambi, although Irika has never formally admitted the following. Giambi has stated that she is currently working on a diss-track towards Irika, but doesn't plan to release it for awhile. The song became the lead single for Irika's 21st studio album, Rehearsed. The album featured multiple tracks that have lyrics directed towards Giambi. The album was released on January 5, 2015 to mixed to positive reviews, but fell short of expectations and predictions, commercial wise. Discography Studio Albums: Singles: